


One Capful

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 19





	One Capful

Walking into the room you shared with Thor, you dropped your bag and yawned. You’d been almost done with some rigorous training when a mission came up. While you’d attempted to sleep on the Quinjet, it wasn’t anything like a bed. 

Thor would be up shortly, as he had gone off with Bruce for whatever reason. You were sure that he had told you, but he could have told you he was joining the circus and it probably wouldn’t have registered. 

It had been a two day mission, and sure, it was short...but you were sore as hell. Your back was tight, your neck was sore, your legs screamed at you, and you didn’t even want to think about what you looked like. You whined as you moved to sit on the couch to take your boots off. Why couldn’t you have magic powers? You could snap your fingers and be clean, in your pajamas, and in bed. No, you were a mere human. You had to  _ do  _ stuff. 

“My love?” Came Thor’s voice as he entered, setting  Mjölnir down gently. He followed the sounds of you taking your boots off, muttering about stupid shoe laces. He gave you a small smile and knelt by you. Lifting your foot to his leg, he easily unlaced your boot before slipping it off. He did the same to the other, chuckling at the relieved sound you made. “Can I interest you in a bubble bath?” He offered. “Help you relax?” 

You nodded, putting your arms out for him to lift you. You smiled softly as he did, resting your head on his shoulder. “We can use the stuff you got me for Valentine’s Day last month.” You finally spoke up. 

Thor nodded. “I’d like that, little one.” He said as he moved towards your bathroom. “Perhaps I should have gotten you a message, as well.” He set you down on the counter before getting everything out. He had gotten you a set with bath oils, bubble bath, and a bath bomb. “Shall I fetch some candles, as well?” He offered, turning the water on. 

“Nah.” You chuckled lightly. “Save those for another night.” You reached down to pull off your socks, letting them fall to the floor. “I am just looking forward to you holding me.” You said honestly as you pulled off your tank top. Rolling your shoulders, you looked over to see him measuring the bubble bath liquid. You giggled, smiling. “I usually just dump some in.” You teased. 

“The bottle says to use a capful.” He pointed out, dumping just that amount in. “Would this not make it last longer?” He raised an eyebrow at you, smirking. “More bubble baths for us.” 

Nodding, you slipped off the counter, enjoying the feeling of the cool tiles under your bare feet. “I do like how you think, but I think we’re both too dressed for a bath.” You countered, undoing your pants. 

Thor quickly got the idea and set down the bottle on the edge of the tub before beginning to remove all his armor and clothing. In his haste, the bottle fell into the bath water with a splash. He looked down, his eyes going wide as the bubbles went from slowly growing, to taking over. Reaching down, he sighed, letting the rest simply pour out. “I shall buy you more.” He promised. 

You watched, laughing, as you knew that there’d be more bubbles than water at this point. You didn’t mind. It was cute. 

Once he was bare, and the bubbles threatened to fall over the side of the tub, he turned off the water. He got in first, getting settled so you could lean back against him. Smiling, you took his hand and stepped in, looking forward to relaxing. You slowly sat down, your back to his chest, your head on his shoulder. Closing your eyes, you felt your aches lessen slightly. “So comfy.” You mused. 

Chuckling, he rested his chin on the top of your head. “We’ll stay here as long as you’d like.” He told you. When he didn’t receive a reply, he realized you’d fallen asleep already. Smiling, he shook his head. He’d let you rest until the water cooled. 


End file.
